Nerissa Andrews, Daughter of Poseidon
by NinaTheBlue
Summary: Nerissa Andrews is just your ordinary tomboy. That is, until her bus driver tries to kill her and she finds out shes a Half Blood. I suck at Summaries, this is my first story!
1. Intro

**Hi everybody! This is my first story! Its about my character going to Camp Half Blood! Enjoy!**

Who here, out of all the people reading this, is a demigod? Not someone who WOULD LIKE to be a demigod, not some kid dressed up as Hercules for Halloween. I mean an actual Half Blood. Uh wait, ME! And I'm not too thrilled about it either.

My name is Nerissa Andrews. I am now 11 years old and I live in Frostburg Maryland. I'm in 6th Grade now and go to Mt. Savage Middle School. I guess you could call me a Tomboy. (Considering the fact that I HATE HATE HATE HATE Pink, and My favorite color is Blue, and I can beat all the boys at any sport.)

I would have to say that the weirdest day of my life was when my bus driver turned into- well, I'll start off from here:

I was in a dream. I was standing on the edge of an abyss in some place that looked like uh… H, E, Double Hockey Sticks.

Anyway, I deep, evil laughter. It sounded like it was coming from every direction. Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind, causing me to stumble forward and fall into the hole.

"AAAGGGH!" I screamed as I woke up. I was lying in my bed at home. Everything was fine. No bottomless pit in the ground, no weird dude laughing like a mad man.

I sat up and yawned. "Just a dream…" I mumbled as I got out of bed and got dressed. Then I went downstairs into the kitchen, where my foster parent's were having breakfast.

"Good morning Nerissa!" My so called 'Mom' said to me.

"Morning…" I mumbled back. I'm not really much of a morning person.

"Good Morning big sis!" My little sister Amy said cheerfully. "Morning Amy." I said perking up a little. Even though she isn't my real little sister, she can be really sweet.

Amy was Seven now. She was going into 1st Grade.

"Hey big sis, aren't you gonna be late?" Asked Amy pointing at the window.

I looked over and gasped. "The bus!" I cried as I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door. "Bye Mom, Dad, Amy!" I cried as I ran out the door and onto the bus. Little did I know that I wouldn't be seeing them again for a loooong time.

My friend Alex was waiting for me in the back seat.

"I got the back seats!" He cried. I smiled. Everyone always wanted to be in back, because when you went over a bump, you went up three feet in the air and hit your head on the ceiling. But its all worth it.

I thought I heard a slight growl from the buss driver as I walked passed, but I figured he just had a small cold. And Boy was I wrong.


	2. I Kill a Giant Bull Thing

**Okay then, time for chapter 2!**

Once we got to school, Alex and I slipped into Math. "Ugh, I think people invented Math just to torture us." I groaned as we slipped into our seats.

"What we really need to be learning is Greek Mythology!" Said Alex his eyes sparkling. He stared into space for more that five minutes.

"Uh… earth to Alex?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry Nerissa, you know how I like Greek Mythology.

I nodded. That was one of the main reasons we were friends, we both liked Greek Mythology.

"I think it would be so cool if the Gods really did exist!" I said beaming. "Uh… yeah!

Heh heh." He said nervously. "Um, you okay Al?" I asked him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine! Yep! Never better!" He said quickly. And you think I'd believe him? Oh heck no.

Our math teacher, Ms. Rossi came in and began to write math problems on the board. After Math, we went to English, Social Studies, and well, most of you are past 6th grade, you should know.

*After School.*

Alex and I hopped on the bus with everybody else. Since we were in front-

"BA-A-A-A-CK SEATS!" Cried Alex rushing to the back. For a second, I thought he sounded like a goat.

It took a while to get home, since our houses were so far away. We were the last people on the bus, and we were going on a veeeery bumpy road.

"A-re y-y-you o-o-okay s-s-so f-ar???" He asked me as the bus vibrated like a massage chair.

"I-I-I've g-got-ten used t-to I-I-it! I replied as my head banged against the wall. "Ow!" I cried as I rubbed my head.

"HEY YOU!" The bus driver yelled as he looked back at us. The bus swerved to the left, knocking me into Alex. "Um.. Me?" I asked looking back at him.

"YEAH YOU!" He said as he walked back towards me. "STOP JUMPING ON THE SEATS!"

"Oh no sir! See, the back seat is very bumpy, so-"

"SILENCE!"

"Um sir, I don't mean to be rude," Said Alex, "BUT NOBODY'S DRIVING THE BUS!!!!!" He cried. His eyes got yellow with tiny black slits.

"Um, what the heck just happened to your eyes?!?" I asked as the bus driver continued to slowly walk towards us.

"I'll explain later! Right now we NEED TO GET OFF THIS BUS!!!"

"Why?" I asked. Stupid, stupid, question.

Suddenly, the bus driver changed. I mean, LITERALLY, CHANGED!

His head started to change from a man's head, to what looked like a bull's head. His body got all furry, and at the body, and he had hooves. (You know, our old buddy the Minotaur?)

"W-What the heck is going on?" I asked as he got closer. "I'll explain later!" Alex yelled as what used to be my bus driver charged at us like a bull.

I screamed and looked for a way to dodge him. No room. The only way to go was-

I jumped into the air, surprisingly making me do a front flip. I fell down and landed on my feet with ease.

"Whoa!" I cried as I stumbled a little bit. "What the heck did I just do?"

"Nerissa!" Cried Alex. I looked over. He was trying to steer the bus away from the road. "I need you to distract the bull, and maybe you know, KILL HIM IN THE PROCESS!"

"What? How in the name of Zeus do you want me to do that???" I cried trying to dodge the bull thing.

"Try to rip out his horn and stab him with it!!!" He cried. "Gross, but okay!" I replied as I ran behind the bull. He stumbled forward. Now was my chance.

I leapt forward onto his back. He was sooooo mad! He bucked and flailed trying to shake me off.

But that just made me even more mad.

I kicked his head which made him scream... Sort of. (Can bulls scream?) I tried to summon all of my strength, (Which is pretty hard to do when on a bucking bronco.) and tugged the massive horns. He wailed and kicked, but it was no use. Soon, I had ripped the horn out of his head (Uh… ouch?) and stabbed hum in the side. He wailed one last time, and he disappeared, leaving gold, glittery stuff on the ground.

I fell onto the ground. "Uh… ouch." I groaned as I got up and dusted the powder off my shirt. "Well since that monster thing is gone, I think now would be the perfect time and place to explain to me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?"

"No." Said Alex. "Wait till we get to camp."

"Uh huh.. Camp?" I asked.

"Like I said," Replied Alex. "I'll explain everything later.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	3. I Find Out I'm A Half Blood

"So….." I said.

"So….." Said Alex as he drove the bug school bus. So far, this day had been crazier than my dream. Wait a minute- did this have anything to do with my dream? No. It was only a dream.

"Its all in my head…" I reassured myself. "What's all in your head?" asked Alex.

"Just a dream I had." I replied. "Its nothing. Alex didn't look so sure. "Tell me about it." He said. So I did. When I was done, he looked reeeally freaked out.

"Oh gods… We really need to get you to camp." He said. "Whoa whoa wait whoa whoa. Camp?"

He sighed. "I guess I can explain some parts now." He took in a deep breath. "Okay, so you know what Demi-Gods are right?"

I nodded. "Children of the Greek Gods, right?"

"Yeah. Well, that's what you are… a Demigod."

My mouth slowly split into a huge grin. "Really? OH-MY-GOSH-OH-MYGOSH-I-HAVE-SOOOO-MANY-QUESTIONS-ARE-YOU-A-DEMIGOD?-" Apparently I was talking too fast for him because he started looking dizzy. "Well you took it better than I thought…"

"Yeah… So then, you're a Demigod too?" I asked. He smiled. "No. Not exactly. You'll see later. But I am Greek. Alexander is a Greek name. So is Nerissa."

"So uh… where's camp?" I asked.

"Long Island New York." He replied. I gaped at him. "How the heck are we supposed to get there?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "I think I know." He said. We drove by the local car wash.

"Uh… by washing the car?" I asked.

"No…" He replied. We got out of the bus and into one of the "Do it Yourself" stations and Alex picked up the hose.

"We can IM him!" He exclaimed.

"Um… we're going to Instant Message who?"

"No no, not Instant Message IM, _Iris _Message. And by him you mean Chiron."

"The Centaur dude?" I asked. He nodded. "And Iris is the Goddess of the Rainbow."

"Um… okay… But what does Iris Messaging have to do with Chiron?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he began digging in his pocket for something. Soon, he pulled out a golden coin. Then he turned on the hose and held it up to the light making a beautiful rainbow. Then he said: "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept this offering." And he threw it into the rainbow. I expected it to fall through, but instead, it disappeared into the rainbow.

"Now what?" I asked. "Chiron at Camp Half Blood!" He said. The rainbow shimmered, and then an image of a sunny little summer camp appeared. Standing in front of us, was a centaur. He had Dark Hair and a beard and he was wearing a shirt that said: Master of the Bow. He looked pretty friendly.

"Ah Alex." He said smiling. "And this must be the Half Blood you told me about. Alex nodded. "This is Nerissa. Right now we're all the way in Maryland. Do you think you could send over a Pegasus or two?"

The guy named Chiron nodded. "They'll be over there soon. I have to go teach archery now. Make sure you both get back safely!"

Alex nodded. "Bye Chiron!" He said. Then he swiped his hand through the mist, and he disappeared.

"So what was that about a Pegasus?" I asked. "You'll see!" He said smiling. A few minutes later, I saw tiny dots in the sky. Soon the dots turned into horses. No no, horses with WINGS. I gasped as they both landed in front of us.

They neighed a few times. Alex slid on with a little difficulty. "Well, come on!" He said.

"Well uh, don't you think people will notice a bunch of flying horses?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, the mist will protect us."

"Uh… I have no idea what that is, but okay!" I said as I climbed onto my Pegasus. Once I was on, we took off.


End file.
